


It was never hard to love him

by theochan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theochan/pseuds/theochan
Summary: Поцелуи за церковью, мягкий смех и бирюзовые глаза, смотрящие с такой сильной влюбленностью и привязанностью, что сразу забывается то, чем они сейчас занимаются, богохульство на самом деле.
Relationships: Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun
Kudos: 8





	It was never hard to love him

Еще несколько месяцев назад Джихен даже подумать не мог, что он будет завороженно наблюдать во время еженедельной воскресной мессы не за святым отцом, а за Джумином, с его чертовски изящными пальцами, темными прядями волос, обрамляющими немного угловатое подростковое лицо. Он снова переводит взгляд на священника, и шепчет давно заученную молитву, хотя в голове у него вертится то, насколько ему хочется поцеловать Хана прямо сейчас. Они оба давно не дети и ходят в церковь без родителей, поэтому выхватить глазами черноволосую голову получается довольно легко. 

У Джихена в голове никакого представления о том, как признаваться в таких чувствах, тем более парню, но он все равно касается кончиками пальцев чужого запястья, привлекает к себе внимание. У Джумина на лице появляется улыбка, уже не по-детски беззаботная, но еще и не по-взрослому автоматическая, а тёплая, как летние ночи и трава в парке. Джихен обходит церковь, стены которой выкрашены в белый цвет _ ,думает, что Хан бы наверняка смог бы назвать даже оттенок этой яркой белизны, _ и опирается спиной на эти же светлые стены, совсем немного марая темно-синий пиджак.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — в голосе в самом конце пробивается лёгкая взволнованная дрожь, но внешне Джихен всё такой же спокойно-улыбчивый. У Джумина совсем немного перехватывает дыхание, он быстро оглядывается по сторонам, и только потом кивает. Он опирается на шероховатую стену плечом, но быстро прижимается к ней спиной, когда Джихен касается его губ в сухом, быстром поцелуе. Голова идёт кругом от осознания того, что они, два парня, целуются прямо под церковной крышей, и Хан забывает как дышать, когда Ким отстраняется.

У Джихена немного дрожат руки, когда Джумин неловко обхватывает чужое запястье и кладет его ладонь на свою грудную клетку. Ким чувствует дикий ритм стучащего сердца под ладонью и это - откровение, то, о чём Джихен даже подумать не мог, когда бросался в омут очертя голову. Хан сейчас непривычно открытый, покрасневший и смущённый, у Джихена сердце сводит от внезапно накатившей нежности, и он снова целует Джумина, зажмурив глаза. Ему кажется, что у него самого сейчас сердце из груди выпрыгнет, потому что это слишком слишком слишком. Он отстраняется, и утыкается носом в изгиб чужой шеи, дыша совсем загнанно. Хан хватается за джихеновы плечи, но не отталкивает, потому что они все границы уже переступили, и стесняться им теперь нечего.

— Совершенно никакого воспитания, даже на свидание не позвал сначала, — Джумин улыбается широко-широко и журит Кима, непонимающе смотрящего в насмешливые глаза. — Что же, тогда это сделаю я. Мы идем в эту субботу на свидание, только скажи куда, договорились?

Джихен смеётся громко и искренне, а потом снова целует опешившего Хана, который до идиотского плохо целуется, хотя, наверное, он и не целовался до этого вообще. От этой мысли щёки непривычно горят, и хочется Джумина снова поцеловать, прижимая к стене, чувствуя, как его хватка на запястье ослабляется, и видя, как он прикрывает свои невозможные серые глаза. Джумин неловко прикрывает рот ладонью, и отворачивается, пряча смущенный румянец. 

— Я ещё никогда до этого не целовался. Извини.

— Я заметил, это довольно очевидно.

— Мог бы хотя бы промолчать, идиот. Я тут вообще-то признаюсь, что тебя я целую самым первым.

— Ладно, ладно, я понял. А теперь дай мне поцеловать тебя ещё раз.


End file.
